Blood and Bots
by Sirro134
Summary: Idea taken from iloome's "Your black eyes close and you burn alive" Normally I'm not a vampire fan, but this one was too funny, and plausible for MI6's quartermaster. Q and James go on a mission to rescue a damsel in captivity. Will they make it through the mission without Q's secret letting loose?
1. Chapter 1

The telephone rang on M's desk, making him look up from his paper and sigh.

"Yes?" He asked irritated.

"Double-O-Seven is here to see you sir." Money penny's voice came through the speaker.

"Send him in." He folded his paper and tossed it onto his desk. M opened the mission he had for Bond on his computer. Q had it nicely arranged for him so that he couldn't screw up. Well, potentially that is. Bond entered with his confident stride to one of the chair in front of M's desk.

"Good morning, sir." Bond didn't even make an effort so sound cheery. He knew M didn't like him that much and he certainly didn't trust him.

"Morning, Double-O-Seven. How was your vacation time?"

"Relaxing, sir." Bond said icily. After the incident with Silva, MI6 told him to take some time off to help recover from the grief and his injuries. He hadn't wanted to but of course they were orders to be followed.

"Good. While you were sipping away vodka martinis, MI6 has been cleaning up the mess you left behind."

"You told me to take the time off, sir."

"On a lighter note, I have an assignment for you." M turned to his computer, showing Bond a picture of a young lady. She looked young and Bond read her profile.

"5'5, red head, green eyes, American, was a student. Why am I reading a missing girl's profile?"

"Dena Winters went missing in the middle of the night from her home back in September 2011. We recently received information that the Chinese group Iron Diamond has been holding her captive, along with a few other missing persons. Your mission is to get her out of there and get her to Q so he can figure out what they were doing there."

"I thought Q's specialty was computers, not human biology."

"We believe that the technology inside her is computer based. They have been working on nano-bot technology for quite some time now. It's not science fiction anymore unfortunately."

"Are there no other test subjects? She surely can't be the only one."

"All the other test subjects have either died or been shut down. Dena's design was the only one that functioned properly."

"And what do they want to use these nano things for anyways? I thought they were used to cure cancer?"

"Pre-programed weapons. We don't know much about it and we need to get her out of there before they send her in as a tourist and coming out a terrorist. As you can imagine, Q is very eager to get a hold of this valuable information."

"Of course. I do all the hard work and bring him back the goods."

"Actually, he will be coming with you." M smiled. Bond did not like where this was going.

"Coming with me?" Bond repeated just in case he heard wrong.

"Yes, he said something about reprogramming the nano-bots so that she does not attack you or something like that. I'm sure you have no objections to that." M said knowingly.

"If only he could reprogram all the low lives."

"It would put us out of a job I daresay. You leave tomorrow, Q left a day or two ago. Miss Money penny will have all your information ready for you." M nodded to the door.

"Sir."

"Oh and James," M called as Bond put his hand on the door knob, "try not to kill each other on the way there, will you?"

"No guarantees, sir." James smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

James had settled into his room, checked his belongings and even read part of a book before his quartermaster arrived, looking deshelved.

"That was one of the worst train rides I've ever had. No service, no wifi, no tea in the concession." He placed his three suitcases on the floor and began unravelling a charger cable for his laptop. James sat in the chair and snickered. It was interesting to James how a vampire could still have a fear of flying. He didn't dare ask about that in case the quartermaster came at him with a stake.

"Go left." Q told Bond as the agent quietly walked down the corridor.

"I know, you did brief me before I left."

"Habit."

"Some habits need to be broken."

"Just pay attention." Q growled into the earpiece. James couldn't help but smile.

"Now, once you've turned left you have a door with a keypad lock on it. I'm getting access to the code now."

"Do hurry, I don't want to be caught standing outside the door like an idiot." James taunted his quartermaster. He knew it was not wise, but there was nothing he could do to him till he got back anyways.

"2847532." Q listed off the numbers. James typed in the code and it beeped in acceptance. James noticed a security camera and looked at it.

"Yes, James I can see you." James smirked and nodded once.

"Now, there should be ten doors, one of them will contain our target."

"Can you narrow it down a bit?" James muttered.

"Give me a second." Q hissed. James loved being able to irritate Q so easily.

"It says that there were ten subjects and only one… has survived it." Q read. It was good to see that some things still horrified him, James thought.

"Do we know which one?"

"They all have Mandarin characters on them, I can't tell."

"Which one Q?"

"Whichever one says Xeo." Q tried to sound it out but he had no clue how it would be pronounced.

"Didn't you think to take up any Mandarin before coming here?"

"No, I took up computer coding instead. Hurry up, that patrol should be back any minute." James typed in the code and it beeped in acceptance, unlocking the door. James carefully opened the door and saw a young lady sleeping on a bench. She jerked awake and backed against the wall immediately.

"It's alright, I'm here to get you out of here." James came over and offered her his hand. The young lady looked at it then at him.

"Come on, we don't have a lot of time." James went back to the door to look for guards. He turned to the girl and she was suddenly behind him. James did his best not to jump.

"Get a move on 007! They are mere seconds from your location!" Q yelled. James looked at the girl,

"If they catch us, we're both dead." She said and offered James her hand.


	3. Chapter 3

"Let's not get caught then." He took it and they ran out the door and down the corridor that James had entered in. Their luck of not finding any guards in the dark concrete facility ran out when they turned the next corner. James ducked and drew his gun.

"Bond whatever you do, do not get in her way." Q warned

"Who?" Bond asked, not understanding what Q meant. The young woman next to him was terrified and there were no female guards shooting at him. He tried to return fire but was forced to retreat back behind the stack of supplies she had found shelter. He was going to comfort her but her demeanor had changed. She was not terrified but suddenly calm and collected.

"She's been programmed to eliminate threats, if she sees you as one, you will not survive. Drop the gun." Reluctantly, James dropped the gun and she stood up stiffly. She said nothing but merely looked at the guards, yelling at her in Mandarin and still shooting in their direction. James watched her as she scanned the room then took off towards them. James watched as Dena disarmed and knock out the guards like they were rag dolls. James guessed they had the program on disarm so that there were casualties during simulations.

"Bond?"

"She disarmed them and knocked them out."

"Knocked them out? She was supposed to kill them, that's her program."

"How do we know when she is safe to approach?"

"When I start acting like a normal human being." Dena walked over to James, "I'm so sorry, I can't control it." She looked away. James guessed there were some skeletons in her closet because of this.

"No, it saved me a lot of time. Shall we?" He gestured to the door.

"Now you have guards swarming in on your location, I can divert some of them but the rest of them you are on your own."

"Thanks Q."

"Q?" Dena asked.

"My assistant."

"Assistant? If I wasn't here on giving you access to the building and…" Q rambled on but James took out the earpiece and showed it to the woman. She could hear Q yelling and laughed a bit.

"…so be thankful I haven't left you there in the dark!"

"Sorry, wasn't listening. How do we get out of here?" James asked innocently. He could hear Q breathing heavily, trying to not crush something obviously.

"Two lefts and a right. Good luck." Q muttered. James noticed a canister of gasoline in a neadby forklift and got an idea.

Q was monitoring the surveillance cameras and noticed a large explosion erupt from one of the main walls, leaving a large hole in it. He sipped his tea and watched Bond run through it with the woman behind him. Of course it was Bond that set off the explosion. He also noticed someone run out with a lab coat and a control panel in his hand. Q leaned forward and had a bad feeling about that device. He watched the technician turn a dial and Dena collapse as she and Bond were running away.

"Wait!" She called to Bond. He stopped and doubled back for her. He tried to lift her, but she seemed to be made of lead. She helped where she could and they staggered out of the compound to Bond's waiting car and he drove off with guards shooting at his bumper.

"They locked me." Dena panted as she lay in the backseat.

"What do you mean locked you?" James asked as he tried to avoid the shooting guns.

"They locked my bots, I can't move. That's why I haven't been able to break out of this place." She whispered. James knew was still listening.

"Q, can you do anything about that?"

"I can't do anything about her programming until she gets here." Q said.

"I figured as much."

"Bond, are you injured?" Q asked after a while. A smirk tugged at the agent's mouth and he looked himself over. Just a scratch on his arm.

"No, mother. Just a scratch."

"What about her?" Q asked. James could have sworn he sounded nervous. True, no one knew about the quartermaster's darker side, but he never really had to worry about anyone being in close quarters with him for long periods of time while injured. Q planned to keep it that way as best possible.

"Are you hurt?" James looked at her through the rear view mirror. The young lady shook her head and looked out the window. She had a look on her face that Bond recognized very well. Shame.

"No, she's fine."

"Just try and keep it that way. I don't want to seem rude upon arrival."

"Dually noted." James drove through the night time traffic and hated the awkward silence.


	4. Chapter 4

"I don't believe we've been properly introduced. I'm Bond, James Bond."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Bond, I'm Dena Winters and thank you for saving my life."

Q heard them coming up the steps and could smell what remained of Bond's cologne. They entered with James carrying Dena in his arms and Q got up from his place to greet them. He stopped when he smelled the blood coming off of Bond. He glared dangerously at the inconsiderate agent. James snickered a bit and helped Dena to the couch.

"There we go." James tried not to puff out. It wasn't her fault that the nanobots had made her 50 pounds heavier than normal.

"Thank you, I'm sorry." She looked down at the couch.  
"No, no. It's quite alright. Dena, I'd like to introduce you to Q, he's going to help you as best he can."

"Yes," Q scratched his nose. Dena noticed James trying not to laugh. "We can't get moving until I can change the signal of the nano bots running around in your system. Unfortunately, it could take some time." Q walked over to his corner full of screens and keyboards then walked back with a bunch of wires and other devices. The light of the screens reflected off of Q's glasses in a particularly horrifying manner, giving Dena the shivers.

"Q, if you plan to do anything without looking like Dracula himself, turn on some lights. You look deathly pale." James commented.

"Don't you have some stitching up to do?" Q retorted. James smiled and sauntered over towards the hall that lead to a small bathroom. Dena did not like the idea of being left in a room alone with a technician after her last few encounters but she couldn't exactly move. Q began attaching little monitors to her and typed up a storm on his laptop. He pulled up a chair next to the couch so he could monitor her himself.

Bond had watched for a short while, making some small talk but got bored really quickly. Dena would have offered more conversation if she didn't feel like an elephant was sitting on her. Dena didn't fully feel safe, but her eyelids betrayed her and she fell asleep.

She woke up to see Q's chair empty. He was in the kitchen, making some tea. She still felt like she had an elephant sitting on her but she propped herself up at least.

"Good morning." Q didn't turn from what he was doing. Had he heard her moving?

"Morning." She replied. She didn't see Mr. Bond there. Maybe he had gone to do something.

"James is out getting me some supplies and food. I'm a fussy eater."

"I'm usually pretty good with any food, as long as it's not too spicy." Dena recalled something. "How are the programs coming?"

"Not good unfortunately. Normally I can hack and rewrite any technology within hours of getting a hold of it but this is stumping me."

"We're not all perfect."

"No, I guess not."


	5. Chapter 5

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Do you have an issue with blood?" Q didn't the fact that this was one of the first questions she asked him.

"Yes, I have a reaction towards it whenever it's nearby. I'm hypersensitive to it. Bond teases me relentlessly about it."

"Oh. It's nothing to be ashamed about. Mr. Bond seems like the sort of man who teases a lot."

"He's a flirt and a tease. I'd be careful if I were you." Q warned and smiled.

"I always am." Dena sighed. Q caught a hint of remorse in her answer.

"In return, may I ask you a question?"

"Sure, I'm not going anywhere."

"Back at the facility that you were being held at, Bond said your personality shifted. Do you remember doing that?" Dena wanted to crawl into a hole and fill the hole. This was one issue she didn't want to go into yet.

"Sometimes. When they were testing different programs, I'd remember some things, flashes of what happened, but what I saw I didn't like." Q realized that this conversation was going downhill fast.

"I won't ask more."

"Thank you. It's not pleasant."

"I don't doubt it." Q took another sip of his tea.

Dena began to notice certain things about Q that began to make her wonder about her sanity. First there was the time she could have sworn he was in the kitchen and then he was suddenly at his work station. She ruled that off as a quick nap. He never slept. Literally, never. Dena had not seen him sleep once the whole 3 days. Also, he never ate. He had said that he was a fussy eater, but did he literally starve himself if he couldn't have his own food or something? All he did was drink his tea. Even that was weird. Q said it was Earl Grey, but when Dena gave it a sniff, it was not the same Earl Grey she had grown up with. This stuff smelled metallic and looked strange. She tried to rationalize that there was a supplement of some kind in the tea so that he didn't faint of hunger or something but she was sill suspicious.

Q noticed an increase in Dena's stares. He realized that she was indeed paying attention to the mistakes Q was making. He'd had years of practice, but he could not fully hide what he was.

Q went out onto the patio in frustration. James followed him outside.

"I keep slipping up. She's watching me like a hawk all the time. Mind you, she has nothing better to do I suppose."

"Watch TV. Distract her. We've been stuck here for 3 days Q, I'm not surprised that she has begun to pick up on things. You don't eat, you don't sleep, and you don't go outside at all. You have to admit that's not normal."

"Of course it's not normal. I'm getting edge-y and if I can't get this program unlocked, she very well might unravel the truth herself."

"What then?" James asked. Q let out a long breath.

"I don't know. I just hope I can get that program unlocked sooner than later."

"You and me both. I don't like to see you more high strung than usual, bad things tend to happen when people get too high strung." Q turned to bond to see if he was smiling. He wasn't.

"As long as I don't run out of tea, I will be fine." Q was trying to convince himself more than James.

Dena was watching I Love Lucy episodes with Q sitting on the edge of the couch. Dena was still suspicious of Q but she had grown to trust him, for the most part. Bond was out taking in the sights. Q mentioned something about the local girls being the only attraction Bond was interested in. They sat watching Lucy cook up a scheme to get her husband to spend some time with her on the cruise ship.

"Watch, her plan will go through and Ricky will have the night off." Dena predicted. Q snickered in approval. He had seen these before but did not want to spoil it for her.

"Oh no! not the porthole! So much for their evening together." Dena laughed. Q was smiling but still tapping away at his keyboard.

"Watch the last bit." Q waited and Dena watched. When she saw Ricky serenading Lucy from the port hole they both laughed along with the background audience. Dena shifted and looked over at Q.

"How is that going?"

"As I have said before, I'm doing-" He stopped in mid sentence and started typing furiously on his laptop. Dena half expected to see smoke come off the keys.


	6. Chapter 6

"AHA! I GOT IT!"Q jumped up and did a little victory dance. He pulled up the chair in front of Dena and began typing again. Dena suddenly felt like she had lost a bunch of weight.

"How's that?" Q asked, grinning ear to ear.

"Dena got up off the couch without hesitation and began to wave her arms around.

"I feel normal again!" She faced Q and hugged him. He was ice cold. She instantly recoiled, half from embarrassment and half from the shock. Q sensed that the puzzle pieces were fitting into place in her mind. She stared at him and her pulse was rising.

"Damn." He whispered. Before she knew what she was doing, she took off towards the door and with the help of her nano bots, she should have easily beat him there. When she got to the door, he was already standing in front of it.

"How the hell did you do that?" She demanded.

"I think you know the answer to that." Q's eyes pierced into hers. Her reflexes took over and she tried to punch him. He caught her fist in mid punch. She fought against it but he slowly forced her hand back towards her shoulder. Deep down inside she knew she could never beat him, even with her enhancements, and it frightened her.

"Dena, please listen to me. I understand this has been a really unfortunate experience, being stuck here for four days but I can assure you that you are safer here than you would be back at that facility."

"How can you say that?"

"They have been using you, taking over your own body and using it to kill people for them. They would kill you if they found you again."

"How do I know that you won't just use me for a snack?"

"Because the nano bots prevent me from tasting your blood and I have my own supply so that I don't need, as you so delicately put it, a snack." Something is Dena seemed to calm down a bit, but her insides were still cold. Q was still holding her fist but let go and moved away from the door. He knew that she knew she couldn't go far.

"I'm sorry you had to find out. I'm not usually with someone for this extended period of time and am usually better at hiding my bad habits." Q sat back at his laptop. Dena went and stood in front of him for a while, analyzing him.

"Please don't do that. I hate being stared at."

"Sorry, I find it rather… fascinating."

"And yet your heart still races." Another icy chill ran up her spine. Of course he could hear her heart beating away. He was a vampire.

"Does-"

"James is the only other person who knows and I'd like to keep it that way."

"Oh." Was all she could say. Dena leaned over to grab her cup from the table in front of Q and nearly dropped it. Her wrist was in a lot of pain and would not allow her to pick it up.

"Did I hurt you?" Q asked, now worried.

"No, I just…" Q got up and was next to her before she could blink. She jumped and took an unconscious step back.

"Please let me take a look, I want to make sure nothing is broken."

"It's fine." She avoided his gaze but then looked back. He looked straight at her with eyes that looked sad. She reluctantly offered him her arm and watched him carefully.

"I don't blame you for being cautious. Really, I don't. I would be wondering about your sanity if weren't." Dena laughed. Q smiled and carefully rolled up her sleeve. He examined her arm and hand, tracing it with a cold finger. She fought off a shiver but let him do what he was doing.

"I'll just be a second." He said. She nodded and before she knew it, he was suddenly not there. She turned to see where he could have gone and he returned right in front of her within half a second.

"You weren't kidding about the second." She breathed.

"No." Q chuckled. Dena looked at his mouth, wondering if he really had fangs but felt foolish.

"Yes, I do have fangs." He rolled his eyes and began wrapping her arm in a bandage.

"I wasn't going to ask." Dena bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"You were thinking of asking."


	7. Chapter 7

James walked in to see Dena in the kitchen.

"Did Q finally get that program figured out?" He asked.

"Yeah, I can make my own sandwiches now." She tried to smile. James caught on to that as any good agent would. He always did know when a woman was trying to be brave when she was actually terrified. On top of that her arm was in a bandage.

"Did I miss something?" James asked in general.

"She figured it out 007." Q murmured from behind his computer.

"Ah, yes that would set someone on edge." James returned to Dena and tried to give her a look of sympathy.

"Now that I have the codes and programs I can destroy them and we can leave."

"Destroy them?" James asked.

"Yes, I find that it is a danger to us and to her if they are not properly disposed of. That is what the report will say at least." Dena looked at Q.

"You mean you are going to destroy them? Not use them?"

"After what those imbiciles were doing to you I don't want to risk them reactivating them and using them against you. Besides, you should have control over your own body, not someone behind a computer screen." Q looked to where Dena and James were standing.

"I'm proud of you Q. You are finally destroying some fine machinery."

"I'm destroying someone else's machinery that is quite dangerous and that has not been requested to be brought back in one piece by their creator. Unlike your equipment 007, this must be destroyed."

"It's not going to hurt Dena or anything by destroying it?" James asked cautiously.

"No, I've simply got to decommission them and they will gradually be broken down by the white blood cells and excommunicated from the body."

"Just like that?" Dena asked.

"Just like that."

*Prompts for more or just leave it here? Please R&R*


End file.
